Story Telling
by DarkraixCresselia
Summary: When Taka II and Uru II ask their grandfather, Scar, about their grandmother, he tells them about the dangers of the Rock Pit. Takes place after "King of the Sanctuary: Growing Up"


**/N I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

Scar slowly walked around a large tree, brushing a stone aside lazily. He looked up at the sky with old green eyes and sighed softly.

"Hey, G-Grandpa Scar!" A voice called out as paws padded towards him from behind. "Gue-guess what!"

Scar smiled down at his grandson. "Taka, you know I dislike guessing games."

"I'm g-g-gonna be ki-king of th-the s-sanctuary." The cub declared proudly, despite his stutter.

"Oh really?" Scar raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Mo-Mom and Aunt A-A-Adui just sho-showed me the king-kingdom. And I'm gonna ru-ru-ruuule it all." Taka laughed.

"Indeed. Do forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know." Scar flopped onto his side, his black and silver mane spilling across his neck and shoulders.

"Hey, G-Grandpa Scar," Taka climbed onto his grandfather's neck, just as his great-cousin and mother once did. "Wh-when U-Uru and I a-a-are king an-and queen, what'll tha-that make y-_you_?"

"A monkey's old uncle."

Taka laughed at the old family joke, rolling off of Scar's neck. "You-you're so weird."

Scar smiled an old, wrinkled smile. "You have no idea." He rolled onto his front. "So, your mother and aunt showed you the kingdom, did they?"

"Everything."

"And your father and Zoe showed Uru as well?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, you two weren't shown the Rock Pit, were you?"

Taka sighed softly. "W-well, no. They sa-said we cou-couldn't go th-th-there. Too dang-dangerous."

"And they are absolutely right." Scar nodded, silently praising Little Rose and Dogo for telling the cubs so. "_Far _too dangerous. Not since your grandmother-" He stopped abruptly.

Taka heard the last part though. "What? What ab-about Gra-Gra-Grandma?"

"I just can't tell you."

Then, Taka's sister, Uru, came padding up. "Hi, Taka. Hi, Grandpa Scar. What's going on?"

"Grand-Grandpa Scar won't te-tell me 'bout Gra-Grandma." Taka said.

"Why not?"

"Uru, Uru, I'm only looking out for my favorite grandcubs." Scar smiled, rubbing the cub's head.

"Yeah right," She snorted. "Until Aunt Bora and Uncle Nuka have their cubs, we're your _only _grandcubs."

"All the more reason for me to be protective."

"Please?" Both cubs pleaded.

Scar sighed softly, looking down at the cubs. Taka looked almost like him, except his toes, underbelly, chest, throat, snout, eyelids, and ear linings were light dusty red. He also had aquamarine eyes with green dots sprinkled across, and a black tail tuft, tiny growing mane, and a pink Outlander's nose.

Uru, on the other hand, resembled her father more, with a dusty red pelt, light red toes, and a red tail tuft. However, her ear linings were dark gray, her eyelids were dark brown, like Scar's, she had fluffy ears, and interestingly, she had a light dusty red diamond on her forehead. Even more interesting, she had different-colored eyes; the left was emerald green, and the right was red. She also had a black Pridelander's nose, and visible claws.

Taka, who had a stuttering problem, had been named after his grandfather. The medicine lioness, Matilda, theorized that the stuttering was due to his mother, Little Rose's muteness. Uru, however, was named after her great-grandmother.

Sighing again, Scar nodded. "Alright, I'll tell you."

"Yaay!" The cubs cheered.

"Now sit down, and listen." He waited until both cubs were sitting, listening to their only grandfather. "Good. Now, your grandmother, your mother's mother, was a beautiful lioness named Rose. She had a black pelt and aquamarine eyes. She was the first lioness I had met upon coming here. She showed me the sanctuary's way of life, and we fell in love. Eventually, we became mates, and ruled the sanctuary. Eventually, Little Rose was born. One night, however, I found Rose laying in the Rock Pit, bleeding from the head. She didn't make it." His ears drooped sadly at the memory. Even after nearly four years, the memory still pained him.

The cub's eyes widened. "Sh-she died?" Taka asked.

Scar nodded. "It was a year later when your mother found out the truth, with help from Nuka: Rose had been pushed, albeit by accident, by Devil. He was a large red lion, resembling your father. In fact, he was your grandfather."

The cubs gasped. "But why did he kill Grandma Rose?" Uru asked, placing her paws on Scar's large paw. "Why, Grandpa Scar? Why?"

"It was an accident, dear Uru. He said he accidentally pushed her in. Although it was an accident, you are right. He still killed her. Let me explain. He was in love with Rose; too much, in fact. He never accepted the fact that she loved me instead. We never got along anyway. If he hadn't died, I would have only banished him...not without wounds, but banished him."

"How'd he d-die?" Taka asked.

"Your mother chased him to the river, and they fought. Defending herself, she kicked him into the river. He never surfaced. The point of my story, my grandcubs, is the Rock Pit is always dangerous. Promise me you will _never_go near it."

Taka and Uru exchanged a nod. "We w-won't, Grandpa Scar." The former promised.

"Yeah, we won't." Uru added.

"Good." Scar smiled, licking their foreheads. "Now, go find your parents. It's nearly dinnertime."

"Are _you _coming?" Uru asked.

"I will later. I want to rest right now."

Nodding, the cubs ran off to fond their parents. Scar smiled after them and gazed up at the clouds as a breeze blew rose petals through his graying mane. He inhaled their scent and smiled, "They are so much like Little Rose, my sweet Rose. And yet, at the same time, they are like you and I in a sense, although they are brother and sister."

* * *

**A/N This was a simple oneshot I wrote a few weeks ago. I finally decided to post it.**

**It's after Little Rose and Dogo became king and queen; they had two cubs (they, and Nuka and Bora's unborn cub, are in a picture in my profile on DA)**

**I based it on the scene with cub Simba and Scar, but changed some things; like Scar's age, adding Uru II, and making Scar truthful in his overprotectiveness.**

**Also, like Scar and Rose planned to do if they had had more cubs than Little Rose, Little Rose and Dogo allowed their own two cubs to be king and queen unless one decides they don't want to. The world doesn't need another Scar, like he once said.**


End file.
